Of vampires and love
by Jus-Chan
Summary: Cassie Blake is a noble of a vampire family, so is Itachi Uchiha. When both Itachi and Cassie find themselves in Cassie's family home a horrible tradition is brought to light. Full Summery Inside!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Of Vampires and Love

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters: Cassandra Blake/ Itachi Uchiha

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: romance/ drama

Word Count:1739

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Summery: Cassie Blake is a noble of a vampire family, so is Itachi Uchiha. When both Itachi and Cassie find themselves in Cassie's family home a horrible tradition is brought to light. Both set of parents are sick of there children not looking for a mate to share the rest of eternity with. Neither Itachi nor Cassie are ready for that commitment yet. But when the families come together Itachi and Cassie find they have no choice in who there mates will be now... for an old tradition will pick for them... will the young vampires be able to fight this tradition or will they fall to it?

A/N: Ok so this story would not leave me alone, i love vampires and I love Naruto so I thought why not mess the two? Btw just to let you know I will be updating my other two stories as well but this one is my baby at the moment. Also it is rated M for a reason, there will be future lemons (due to the fact people keep asking me to write a lemon) and there will be violence. I do hope you all enjoy this and I would very much love some review on it.

Thanks guys

Jus-Chan

Chapter 1

The house was in a state of uproar, family members where coming and going, maids and butlers where rushing around preparing food and drinks. But in all the mess and confusion I was sat in the corner of the hallway reading. I had no interest in what was going on, I didn't care that the most noble and well respected vampire clan in the world would be here in less than an hour and certainly didn't care that my family wanted to make a good impression on them. I sighed and put my book on the window ledge, I watched as people ran backwards and forwards with a small smirk. It was amusing that one family could make everyone act like this. It wasn't even like this was the first visit from the family. Standing up I made my way towards the stairs and the sanctuary of my bedroom. But before I had even gotten half way up the stairs my mother's voice stopped me "Where are you going Cassie?"

I turned to face her and smiled "To my room"

She shook her head and said "You need to be down her to greet our guests"

"Why is everyone freaking out so much about this? It's not like the Uchiha's haven't been here before"

"I know dear but this time Fugaku has something to speak with us about, though your father won't say what" she added with a small smile.

I sighed and walked down the stairs, when I was stood at my mother's side I said "If Itachi pisses me off once while he is here I will kill him"

"You and Itachi have been annoying each other since you where both children, I doubt that is going to change anytime soon" replied my mother with a small smile.

"Yeah well he is arrogant" I muttered

"Cassandra! Be nice! Besides you haven't seen Itachi since you where 12, 10 years is a long time, he may have changed"

"I doubt it" I muttered as I walked down the hall. My mother followed me, as we walked we spoke about how long the Uchiha family would be here for and the possible reasons they could have fro needing to see my father.

"Perhaps Fugaku wants father to invest in another of his companies" I said

"I don't think so; he would just speak to him over the phone"

"True" I said.

We walked in to the living room to find my father sat on one of the sofas. He looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled. I gave him a grin back and leaned over to kiss his cheek "Good evening father" I said.

"Good evening princess" he replied then he turned to my mother and smiled as she sat down next to him. I sat down on the overstuffed chair and waited for my father to speak. I didn't have to wait long "Cassie, I know you and Itachi haven't always gotten along but I will ask you now, please do not provoke him, you know as well as I do his father does not find it amusing and I really cannot be bothered stopping another fight with the two of you"

I smirked remembering one of the times Itachi and I had gotten in to a fight; it had ended with me pushing him down the stairs. I nodded once to my father though and said "I'll try not to fight with him, but to be fair he has started them as well it's not just me"

"And I have no doubt Fugaku is speaking with him as well. Just bare in mind you are 22, Itachi is 23 and you are both part of two of the most noble vampire families in the world, you both cannot keep acting like children..."

"I couldn't agree more" came a voice from the door. I spun in my seat and saw both Mikoto and Fugaku stood there watching us. I blushed a deep red while my father stood up and walked over to his long time friend.

"Ah Fugaku-san, it is nice to see you again" he then turned his eyes to Mikoto and continued "And you dear Mikoto, I trust your journey was comfortable?"

"It was thank you, David" replied Mikoto, she turned from my father then and looked at my mother, the two women squealed and embraced each other, I just sat watching all four adults wondering where Itachi and his brother Sasuke where.

Mikoto let go of my mother and turned to me, with a smile she opened her arms, and I stood up and hugged her. I liked Mikoto; she was like a second mother to me. Also she always took my side over Itachi's which amused me and annoyed him. After a few minutes she pulled back from me and looked me over.

"Oh Cassie, you really have grown up beautiful... don't you think...Itachi?" she asked looking over my shoulder.

I scowled and turned to face the irritating man, He was leaning against the door frame, irritating smirk on his lips. Pushing off the door frame he spoke in his soft silk tenor "She has grown up quite lovely" He walked further in to the room and stopped in front of me. I glared at him and muttered a quick "Itachi" in greeting. His smirk widened and he slowly reached out and took my hand. I knew what he was going to do and I had to stop myself pulling my hand from his and smacking him in the face. He raised my hand to his lips and brushed a soft kiss across my knuckles. As he lowered my hand he spoke "It's good to see you again Cassie"

I pulled my hand from his and turned to my mother. I saw the delighted smile on her face and frowned. I looked to Mikoto and noticed she had the same smiled on her face. I sighed and spoke "I'm leaving" then I turned to leave the room. I stopped when my father spoke "You're not going out?" he asked

"No, just to my room" I answered then with that I brushed past Itachi and my father and ran to my room. Once in my room I slammed the door shut behind me and sighed. I looked down at my hand and frowned, Itachi had only ever kissed my hand once before and that was when his mother had told him to. I didn't like the fact he had touched me or kissed my hand and he probably knew it. Suddenly my phone rang and I jumped across the room to answer it, landing on my stomach on the bed I reached out and picked the phone up "Hello?" I asked

"Hey it's me" replied my lifelong friend Sakura.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and spoke "How's it going?"

"Fine, so bored though. Have they got there yet?" she asked

"Yeah about 10 minutes ago" I replied

"And?"

"And what?"I asked.

"Hello! Itachi, what was it like seeing him? Is Sasuke with them?" she asked in a rush.

"It was pretty none eventful and as for Sasuke I didn't see him but that doesn't mean he isn't here. Please tell me you don't still have a crush on him" I replied

"Oh shut up! Just because you think all Uchiha's are arrogant asshole there to be the bane of your existence it doesn't mean we all do!"

"Itachi IS the bane of my existence" I said

"Yeah sure..." before she could carry in there was a knock on my door. I turned and frowned at it while saying "Hey Sak I am going to have to ring you back someone is at my door"

"No problem, I only rang to see is hot stuff was there anyway" she replied

"Please I am going to be sick" I said then after hearing her huff of annoyance I spoke again "Anyway I'll speak to you later" without waiting for a reply I put the phone down and got off my bed.

I walked over to the door and hissed in annoyance as the person knocked again "I'm coming!" I shouted. I reached out to the door and pulled it open; I immediately wanted to shut it when I saw Itachi leaning against the wall next to my door. He looked amused at my obvious annoyance.

"Can I help you with something?" I snapped.

"Our parents are talking, they sent me up here with this..." he handed me a folded up bit of paper. I opened it and looked over my mother's handwriting "Be nice and don't start a fight, we will let you know when you can both come down" I glared at the paper and looked up at Itachi. Keeping my mother's words in mind I stepped back and allowed him entrance to my room. He pushed off the wall and walked past me, his shoulder brushing mine as he did. I froze at that bit of contact; I could feel the heat that radiated off him. Turning to look at him I raised my eye brows in question

"It's coming up to Samhain and I am a UN mated male" he offered as explanation.

I looked at my calendar and realised he was right. I turned to look at him again. I really did not want to be on my own in a room with him, not this close to Samhain and not when he was UN mated. Because no matter how much Itachi and I hated each other (or said we did anyway) once the magic of Samhain came over a male of my species they where programmed to find a female and make them their own. It was just the way it worked and did not want to be around Itachi when that happened. He smirked and took one step towards me; I glared at him and hissed "What is so amusing?"

"You haven't worked it out yet have you?" he asked.

I had no idea what he was talking about; he knew this and his smirk grew wider. Stepping closer again he asked "Why do you think my parents would bring me here this close to Samhain?"

A/N: Yes Samhain is Halloween it is the pagan holiday, I figured what better day for vampires to turn back to their more base instincts than the holiday dedicated to all things spooky?

As always please read and review!

Thanks

Jus-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Of Vampires and Love

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters: Cassandra Blake/ Itachi Uchiha

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: romance/ drama

Word Count:1739

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Chapter 2

"How the hell should I know?" I snapped at him as I stepped around him and went to the other side of the room. I did not like being that close to him.

I heard him laugh quietly and I hissed in annoyance. "Cassie you really are naive" he said

"Really" I snapped. He was annoying me. I wanted to know what he was going on about but obviously he wasn't going to tell me any time soon.

I felt him move behind me then heard the bed squeak. Turning to look at him I watched as he made himself comfortable on my bed.

"Make yourself at home" I muttered

He smirked again and watched me for a second. I fidgeted and glared at him again. After a few minutes I hissed "Ok so tell me why your parents have brought you here..." then as an afterthought I added "And where is Sasuke?"

He took a deep breath then spoke "At 21 my parents decided I should have been mated, I should have found someone and settled down. But I didn't want to, nor could I find anyone who I wanted..."

"Or who could deal with you" I muttered interrupting him.

He gave me a glare but carried on "Obviously I have been putting mating off for the past two years but my father is getting sick of waiting for me to pick a mate. So he spoke with your father..."

"This better not be going where I think it's going" I snapped.

He just gave me a look that clearly said 'shut up'. I Shut up. "He spoke with your father and they agreed I would come here for the duration of Samhain that while I was here a ball of sorts would take place. And that ball would be where I finally picked a mate"

"Why couldn't you do this at home?" I asked confused

"I do not know but they wanted me here"

"So this ball. They are basically going to stick you in a room full of females and let you have your pick?" I asked disgusted, during the time of Samhain many men of my species found themselves going mad with the lust. They would not only hunt down a woman to make theirs but if the woman wasn't compliant they had been known to be raped. Which is why most men had a female picked out and mated with her before the magic of Samhain could make him like that. I watched Itachi shake his head and stand up, he walked over to my window and looked out. I watched him for a few more minutes and suddenly he spoke "I don't want this, I know what can happen on Samhain, the past few I have locked myself up so I won't harm anyone. I don't want to be forced in to this. I don't want to hurt anybody"

I stepped forward and placed my hand on his shoulder in comfort. It was the first time in years I had voluntarily touched Itachi, I watched his surprised eyes flick from the window, to my hand then to me. I smirked, as much as Itachi annoyed me (and he did... a lot) I felt bad for him. He had teased me for years, picked on me, fought with me but he had always been there a constant irritant in the back ground. I knew him better than most people did, and I knew at this ball if he lost it and raped someone it would destroy him. He smiled softly at me and I spoke "Then you need to speak with your father, surely if you're uncomfortable with this he won't make you do it"

He shook his head and said "I have already spoken to him about it, he won't listen"

"Damn" I muttered as I stepped away from him, as I thought over what Itachi had said I froze. He had said they would put females of our species in the room with him. I was a UN mated female. I turned my eyes to him and he looked confused "What?" he asked

"Did your father happen to say who was going to this ball?" I asked

He shook his head and said "He just said UN mated females"

I nodded and turned my back to him again, after a few minutes thought I shook myself 'What are the chances?' I thought. Turning back to him slowly I just shrugged "I don't know what to suggest" I said

"And there is my problem" he replied.

"How could your parents do this?" I asked

"They want me settled down, they want the Samhain rages at an end" he shrugged.

"That is just so wrong" I said

He just nodded, slowly he sat down on my bed, I leaned back against the wall and we stayed in silence for a while. After about 10 minutes he spoke again "It's actually tradition doing it like this, though normally its one female put in a room full of males"

"What?" I asked shocked.

"During the Samhain duration they would take one naked UN mated female and put her in a room with 5 males, they would fight over her and who ever won would take her as a mate, I didn't matter if she wanted to or not, It was the way it worked, the strongest has the female"

"My god" I mumbled

"Its how our parents mated" he spoke again.

I just felt myself go pale; my mother hadn't had a choice of who she mated with? And they were using the same tradition with Itachi? I flicked my eyes back up to his and spoke "Do you think our mother's loved our fathers?"

Before Itachi could answer someone knocked on the door. I pushed off the wall and walked over to it, opening the door slightly I looked out to see one of the maids stood there.

"Lady Cassandra, your parents have requested you and Lord Itachi come down stairs for tea" she said

"Thank you May" I said as I opened the door fully. I looked back at Itachi who had stood up and walked over to the door.

"Time to face the parents" I muttered to him.

"Indeed" he said then we left the room and headed to the stairs.

R&R

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Of Vampires and Love

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters: Cassandra Blake/ Itachi Uchiha

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: romance/ drama

Word Count:1427

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Chapter 3

We walked down the stairs in a comfortable silence. Everything we needed to say to each other had already been said in the safety of my bed room. Plus I was thinking, I hadn't known my mother had been fought over and I hadn't known Itachi's had either. It sickened me in so many ways; did it mean my mother had been raped by my father? Did it mean she hadn't loved him? Did it mean she didn't love him now? I stopped on the stairs the thought making me ill. I felt Itachi's hand on my shoulder and felt his breath on my ear "I think your father won because of the love he had for your mother, I do not think she was forced"

I turned to look at him the question clear in my eyes.

"I know you, in knew you would be thinking about it" he answered.

I nodded once and carried on down the stairs. Itachi and I both walked in to the dining room and looked at our parents. Mikoto and my mother smiled at our entrance while our fathers just looked calculating. I gulped nervously and sat down; Itachi pulled out the chair next to mine and sat down as well. Once everyone was seated the maids brought the food out. I looked over the different meats, vegetables and pudding and decided that after my talk with Itachi I wasn't hungry. I pushed my plate away from me while everyone else filled there's. My father raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you not hungry princess?"

"No I feel..." I glanced at Itachi and said "Sick"

My mother immediately stood up and walked over to me "Are you coming down with something?" she asked

"No mother, I just don't feel hungry" I looked at my father again and asked "Can I be excused?"

"No, Fugaku and I need to speak with both you and Itachi first" my father said.

I stiffened up and so did Itachi. We both watched our fathers waiting for one of them to speak. Fugaku spoke first "I have no doubt my son has told you about the ball" he looked at me and waited for my nod then he continued speaking "Your father and I would just like to assure you, you will not be attending this ball" I felt all the tension drain out of me.

I looked to my right and saw Itachi was still watching our fathers with something close to UN trust on his face. I flicked my eyes back to our fathers and waited. My father leaned forward then and spoke "We have something else planned for you princess"

"What?" I choked out worry squeezing my throat shut.

"It's a mating ritual, an old one. Your mother and I where mated the same way as you will be" he said softly

"How?" I asked fear choking me.

My father sat back and looked around at Fugaku, Mikoto and my mother. He seemed to be at a loss of what to say. I swallowed and looked at Itachi, he was gripping his knife so I tight it had actually bent. He was also glaring daggers at our parents. My attention went back to our parents as my mother leaned forward. She took my hand across the table and spoke softly "On Samhain you will be taken to a room, you will change in to ceremonial robes and you will wait there until the strike of midnight. On the stroke of midnight 5 UN mated males will be let in to the room. They will fight for the chance to be your mate. The winner will be your mate and you will be mated that night" I pulled my hand out of her grasp and hissed "I will not!"

"Cassandra!" my father snapped.

My eyes flicked to his and I watched as the perfect blue bled in to black. He was upset, but so was I. He moved forward and said "It has been done like this in our family for centuries, you will do this"

"No, I won't" I said as I pushed away from the table and got to my feet.

"It is a tradition!" barked my father obviously angry.

"So you will see me raped?" I threw back at him

"It won't..."

"It will be like that, I do not want a mate and the only way any male would make me his mate would be by force"

"Cassie" came my mother's soft voice. I turned to her and waited "The men involved, you will like them, and you will meet them and have a chance to get to know them first"

"I don't care" I looked back at my father "I will not do this and you can't make me"

"Cassandra Blake, you will do as you are told!" he snapped.

Before I could answer Itachi was on his feet and stood between me and my father. I watched as he looked my father in the eyes and spoke "If you make her do this it will break her"

"It is tradition Itachi" said my father "Plus you will be going through much the same thing"

"I can handle it though, I know what to expect, I know I will lose control and I know how I will act. To put her in a room with UN mated males will break her mind. Are you willing to sacrifice your daughter for the sake of tradition?"

"She will be fine; many other girls go through this and come out fine"

I pushed past Itachi then and hissed "If you make me do this I will hate you forever!"

My father just stood up and said "It will be done, you will forgive me one day, princess" then with that he walked out of the room followed by Mikoto, my mother and Fugaku.

I just stared after them tears coming to my eyes. Itachi moved and I flicked my eyes to him. He looked so very pissed off.

"Itachi..." I said but was cut off as the chair got kicked across the room; it hit the wall with a loud crash and smashed to bits. I watched as he stood breathing his hands in fists at his side. After a few minutes he turned back to me and spoke "He can't do this"

"He has and he will" I said

"Cassie if I had known I would have told you"

"I know" I spoke; my voice was quiet and hollow.

I leaned back against the wall and looked down at the floor. I couldn't believe my father was going to let this happen. I didn't want to be fought over like a piece of meat I wanted to choose my own mate, someone I loved and who loved me in return. I wrapped my arms around my chest and didn't move, I felt Itachi lean against the wall next to me and he spoke quietly "Our parents are doing what they think is best"

"They would see me raped, how can they think that is what is best for me?"

"Perhaps when you meet these men you will find one you like, you will find one who you will grow to love"

"I doubt it, its 4 days until Samhain and I have yet to meet any of them, it takes more than 4 days to like someone Itachi"

"At least you can meet them first. I do not have that option" he said quietly.

I shook my head and leaned to the side; I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. I hated this, I hated our parents thought they could do this to us. Surely in this day and age vampires where sophisticated enough not to fall back on ancient traditions, surely we should be allowed to find our own mates? I felt Itachi move and he spoke "I am going to my room, it's going to be dawn soon" and with that he pulled away from me and left. I watched him walk away and sighed. Pushing off the wall I walked out of the room and over to the stairs. I walked up the stairs slowly making my way to my room. Once inside my bed room I closed the door and then turned to flop on my bed. Some days I hated being a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Of Vampires and Love

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters: Cassandra Blake/ Itachi Uchiha

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: romance/ drama

Word Count:3232

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san

Chapter 4

I woke up breath gasping, sweat pouring from me. I had a nightmare about being chased by nameless, faceless vampires, I knew it was just my imagination taking over but it scared the hell out of me. Was that how it would happen? Would I be chased, caught and then raped? God I hoped not, I needed to find a way out of this stupid tradition and not just me but I needed to find a way to help Itachi as well. Sighing I looked over at my clock and noted it was 12pm, there was still hours left of daylight. I threw my covers off me and walked across my room, I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to stay in my room on my own with my evil imagination. I looked at my door then shook my head, I was pretty sure Itachi would murder me if I even thought about going to him. I threw myself back on my bed and closed my eyes, as soon as I closed them a featureless face moved across my mind's eye and threw myself back in to a sitting position. Throwing myself back off my bed I ran to the door and threw it open. I ran down the hall and took a right, as I got closer to the solid oak door at the end of the hall I calmed slightly. When I was finally stood in front of the door I started thinking this was a bad idea, after all Itachi was somewhat under the influence of the magic of Samhain. I turned to walk away when the door opened, I turned back and saw a half asleep Itachi looking at me quizzically "I'm sorry if I woke you" I said quietly "Go back to bed" I turned to leave again when his voice stopped me

"Cassie, what's wrong?"

I turned back to him and looked him in the eyes "I had a nightmare"

He nodded then opened his door more; I smiled at him and walked past him and in to the room. It was dark and laid out much like my own, the bed in the middle of the room pushed back against the wall, a large desk took up the wall by the door, and a wardrobe was on the wall to the right of the bed and a home cinema on the left. I stopped in the middle of the room and looked around, Itachi walked up behind me and said "Get in to bed and sleep"

I nodded and walked over to the bed, I slid under the covers and scooted over to the left side, and Itachi came over and slipped in on the right side. I lay there for a while then asked "How can you sleep?"

"I can't" he replied

"You where asleep when I came to the door" I said sounding confused

"No, I was awake I have been all day"

I turned so I was looking at him; he turned so he was looking at me. I reached out and brushed some of his hair back behind his ear and said "Maybe we will both sleep now"

"Hn, Maybe." He smirked then and said "The last time we shared a bed you where 6"

I laughed and nodded "I remember, I had a nightmare that night as well"

"Yes, something about werewolves if I remember correctly" he said

"What I was 6 and you had been telling me horror stories" I smiled again and said "That was all so long ago now"

"Hn, before you decided I was the bane of your existence" he muttered

"You deserved it" I said

"Hn, perhaps" he said

We fell in to silence again. A few minutes later I heard an almost inaudible knock on the door. Itachi sat up in bed and said "Come in"

The door opened and my mother walked in, I sat up as well and waited for her to speak "I was looking for you" she said

"I had a nightmare, Itachi said I could stay with him" I replied a harsh note in my voice.

She nodded and stepped back out of the room, before she closed the door she said "The men will be here tonight, you need to be up early" then she closed the door.

I just stared dumbfounded at the door. I turned slowly to look at Itachi and he looked annoyed. "Did she just really say that?" I asked

"Hn" yes in Uchiha speak.

I shook my head and asked "When will they get it that this is so not happening?"

"You have no choice Cassie" he said

"I do if I'm not here on Samhain" I argued.

"Your father will have you hunted down and dragged back here, you know that" he lay back down

"Well I am sorry if I won't take this shit like you did Itachi! I won't just sit here and let them do this to me! I won't!"

He moved back in to a sitting position so fast my head spun trying to keep up with him. He was leaning in to me and he hissed "Do you think I want this? Do you think I want to end up hurting a woman because I cannot control myself?"

"Did I say that?" I snapped back.

"Say what you wish Cassie but just remember if you leave this house your father will drag you back here and if he doesn't make you do this, this Samhain he will make you do it another year"

I just sat looking at him for a minute and then realised he was right. Even if I got out of this, this year my father would just make it happen another year. I threw the covers off me and jumped out of the bed, I began pacing the room again and only stopped when Itachi spoke "I am sorry"

I looked at him and said "It's not your fault" I growled and said "It's my father's"

I began pacing again, I could feel Itachi watching me, and after a few minutes he asked "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"No, I need to do this, I need to prove I won't take this off them, I need to show my father I won't let this happen without a fight" I stopped and looked at him. He nodded once then said "Come back to bed and get some sleep, or all you will show your father is how cranky you are without sleep"

I growled at him and stomped back over to the bed. Once I was back under the covers Itachi spoke "Sleep and I will see you later"

I nodded and closed my eyes. It was going to be one long night when I got up.

It was 9pm when I finally dragged myself out of Itachi's bed. I looked back at the bed and noticed Itachi's side was already made nice and neat. He must have gotten up earlier and left me to sleep. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it; I peered out in to the hall when I was sure no one was around I ran out of the door, down the halls and in to my room. Slamming the door shut behind me I locked it and looked around my room. It had been cleaned and tided up. I walked over to my wardrobe and looked inside; I grabbed a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt and black and white converse. After I threw them all on I unlocked my door and walked out of the room. I went towards the stairs and began to make my way down them, about half way down I could hear voices coming from the dining room. I stopped and listened. "Cassie will be up soon and then you will all get to meet her, of course you all know why you are here. In three days Samhain is upon us and we will have the mating 'hunt' you will all fight to decide the winner of my daughters love. If there is a draw between two of you then you will continue to fight until one of you can fight no more" said my father.

Suddenly someone else spoke and this voice I didn't know "Is the Uchiha part of this?"

"No I am not" hissed Itachi in response.

"Good" replied the other man.

I glared and growled under my breath. I was so not being spoken about like a piece of meat and if they didn't like it tough crap. I stalked down the rest of the stairs and in to the dining room. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I felt my eyes go black and I glared around the room. Five men stood looking at me, all with hunger in their eyes, I hissed at them and turned to Itachi. He looked at me and nodded; I walked over to him and leaned on the wall next to him. The men watched me walk across the room and I shuddered creped out by their gazes. Once I was stood next to Itachi my father stood and said "Well I will leave you all to it" he looked at me and the look clearly said 'Be nice' yeah like that was going to happen. He walked out of the room and almost immediately a tall blonde vampire broke from the group of five and walked over to me, I felt Itachi stiffen which in turn made me. Once he was in front of me the vampire looked me up and down then said "I can't wait to have you under me little girl, I'll make you scream like you never have before"

I glared at him and said "You wish, none of you are getting near me"

He moved forward so his body was against mine, leaning his head down he moved his mouth to my ear and said "I don't need to wish, in three days time it will be a reality"

I just looked at him and smirked, he must have thought he was in with a chance and leaned his head down so his mouth was almost on mine. I felt Itachi move but before he could get the vampire away from me I lifted my knee and slammed it in to his groin. The vampire roared in pain and hit the floor. I stood over him smirking "You won't be doing much of anything to anyone" I growled.

I felt Itachi move up next to me and he said "Remind me not to annoy you"

I laughed and said "I wouldn't do that to you; it's much more fun pushing you down stairs you bounce"

Before Itachi could answer the vampire was back on his feet, with his hand round my throat. He slammed me against the wall and I felt all my breath leave me. I glared up in to the blondes eyes as he leaned down and hissed "WHEN I get you girly you will pay for that, and not just on Samhain but every night after that"

"I have already told you, you won't be touching me"

Before he could say anything I heard a noise by the door followed by my father's voice "What is going on here?"

The blonde vampire let go of me and spun to look at my father, he stepped forward and spoke "Your daughter assaulted me; I was mealy teaching her a lesson"

My father looked at me and I just shrugged, I wasn't apologising for it, the ass hole had deserved it. My father looked back to the blonde vampire and nodded. Then he looked at the other 4 "I think you should go to your rooms, you won't be seeing my daughter until Samhain" he said

All five vampires looked back at me and smirked. I shuddered and moved closer to Itachi. One by one they all left the room, when it was just, me, Itachi and my father in the room my father turned on me and said "Do not do that again Cassie, I mean it"

"You honestly think I am going to stand here and be spoken to like I am some whore?"

He just looked at me and sighed "It probably wasn't meant that way, he is an alpha vampire male in his prime, and he will be cocky"

"Itachi is an alpha vampire male as well be he sure as hell doesn't speak to people like that!" I snapped back.

Itachi just placed his hand on my shoulder a squeezed, I took a deep breath and said slowly "If you are going to make me do this I am not going to make it easy for them, if you or they think I will just lie on my back and let them do what they want to me you are sadly mistaken"

My father took a step forward and hissed "When one of them wins the right to mate with you, you will do exactly that!"

Itachi's hand squeezed tighter on my shoulder while I just stood there in shock. I watched as my father slowly calmed himself down. When he was calmer he spoke "You are a female of a noble clan, it is your duty to be mated and have children to carry on the name of your mates clan. You will do as all other female before you have done, you will submit to your mate and you will not fight him"

"No" I snapped.

He looked at me shocked for a moment then said "I can make it so you can't fight Cassie, I don't want to but if you push me I will"

I looked at him stunned for a moment then I asked "What do you mean?"

Itachi pulled me back and said "You don't want to know, come on let's get out of here"

I let Itachi pull me out of the room but I didn't take my eyes off my father until the dining room door swung shut behind us. I let Itachi keep dragging me until we were in the garden. He stopped and turned to look at me. I flicked my eyes up to him and asked "What did he mean?"

"It doesn't matter, it won't come to that" he said

"Tell me Itachi!" I near shouted.

He looked at me and sighed, he knew I wouldn't drop it until he told me. He looked around the garden and motioned to the bench in the centre of it. I walked over and sat on it. Itachi stayed standing, I waited and soon he spoke "Vampire elders have ways of making sure females don't cause any trouble in the mating hunt. They will either drug the female so she is compliant or they will chain her down. In both cases the female can do nothing while the male claims her"

I felt the blood rush from my face, I kept my eyes on Itachi and said "He wouldn't, would he?"

"Two days ago I would have said no, but now, I am not too sure" he replied as he sat down next to me.

"I can't believe this is happening to us" I mumbled as I buried my face in my hands.

"We are to carry on our clans names, we are the future" he said

"Where you quoting someone?" I asked

"Yes" he replied

"Who?"

"My father, it's the same thing he has said to Sasuke and I for years"

I nodded and then thought "Where is Sasuke?" I asked

"At home, when he found out why we were coming here he said he wouldn't come and watch them do that to me" he said

"Smart boy" I said

"Yes"

We sat in silence for close to an hour, both lost in our own thoughts and worries of what will happen on Samhain. I leaned further back in to the bench and sighed, it was a nice night, cool and clear. I looked up at the stars and wished I was as far away as they were. After another hour or so one of the maids came in to the garden, she stopped in front of Itachi and I and spoke "Lady Cassandra, your mother requests to see you in her room" I sighed and looked at Itachi, he nodded to me and I stood up and followed the maid in to the house. She left me at the bottom of the stairs, I sighed and walked up them, as I got closer to my mother's room I heard other voices, one was my father's and the other Fugaku's I began to have a really bad feeling about this. I stopped outside the door and knocked, the door opened seconds later and my father grabbed me and pulled me in to the room. When I managed to get my balance again I hissed "What the fuck?" my father just glared at me and pointed to a chair. I glared back and moved to sit on it, as soon as my butt touched the chair chins wrapped around my arms and legs holding me in place. I struggled against the chins and looked up at my father "What is going on?" I snapped

"You are to be confined to this room until Samhain, if by then you have not seen sense and still won't bend to your mate's wishes I will be forced to take extreme action against you" he said

"You can't be serious? What happens when I need to feed?" I snapped

"You will not feed until after you are mated, the weaker you are the better for them" he stated.

"Father please! Don't do this, just let me go"

He kneeled down in front of me and touched my cheek softly, sighing he spoke "I cannot princess, this is for your own good"

"No father don't! Please don't let them do this to me!" I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over.

"You must do this for your family Cassie, if you would just accept it and not fight it I would let you go"

"Daddy please!" I cried

I saw his face soften and he went to move closer to me. Fugaku placed one hand on his arm and said "Leave her be friend, we can hope after spending a few days in here she will be compliant and the chains will not be needed"

I looked at them both with fear in my eyes "Farther you can't be serious? You are honestly going to chain me down for them?"

"If it comes to that yes I will" he said then he and Fugaku left the room and closed the door.

I screamed and screamed for the next hour but no one came to help me, I cried I shouted and I pulled against the bonds but nothing worked they had me trapped and helpless. As dawn came my eyes fluttered shut tired from all the screaming. Soon sleep took me and I didn't even dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Of Vampires and Love

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters: Cassandra Blake/ Itachi Uchiha

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: romance/ drama

Word Count: 4,362

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON AND MILD RAPE, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS KIND OF THING DO NOT READ)

Chapter 5 (Time skip to Samhain)

I cursed as May, one of our maids UN done the locks around my feet and arms and slowly helped me to my feet. Three days I had been stuck in this room, no company, no blood. I was weak. And that was just how my father wanted me. As May put my arm around her shoulders I asked "What time is it?"

"11:30pm my Lady" she replied as she helped me walk out of the room. I flinched and asked "Where are you taking me?"

"To Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san" she said

"Why?"

"They are to get you ready for the men" she said softly.

"No!" I near shouted as I pulled away from her, I over balanced and landed flat on my back. I pushed myself back to my feet and slowly made my way down the hall. I could hear May shouting me and I knew that her shouts would soon alert someone I had gotten away from her.

I slammed down the hall trying the door handles as I went. Someone had locked all the doors. But finally I came to one that gave under my hand. I threw myself in to the room and kicked the door closed behind me. I spun the lock and sat on the floor panting heavily. I was weak and I was tired but I sure as hell wasn't going to let them do this. I knew my father was coming up the stairs looking for me, I also knew he had Fugaku with him but I didn't care. I was not giving in. There was a banging on the door followed by my father's voice "Open the door Cassie!"

"Go to hell!" I shouted back.

"Open this door or I will break it down!" he shouted

"Go on then" I snapped.

I stood up and moved away from the door, I walked over to the window and tried to open it, the damn thing was locked and due to my mother's insistence it was break proof as well. I spun back to the door as I heard a loud bang, I watched as my father done what he said he would, he broke though the door like it was cardboard. Once he was in the room he walked over to me needle in hand.

"Oh hell no!" I said as I jumped back away from him.

"Cassie do not make this any harder than it has to be!" he snapped as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to him.

I kicked and slapped at his hands but soon found my arms trapped at my side by Fugaku. He came closer with the needle and pressed it in to my arm, when he had injected my with the liquid he stepped back from me and watched as my muscles turned to jelly and bones no longer held me, I slipped down in Fugaku's grasp and soon found myself being lifted in to his arms. As he carried me out of the room, my father on his heels he asked "Shall we use the chains as well?"

"Yes, as soon as she can move even a little bit she will fight" said my father

"No" I croaked out. I could feel the drug clouding my mind and making everything foggy. I closed my eyes and the next time I opened them I was laying on a bed in one of the many rooms of my house. I moved my arms and found they stayed where they were, I looked up and saw manacles around my wrists and chained to the top of the bed. Waking up a bit more I looked down at my body and gasped. I was naked and chained to a bed! I pulled at the chains but nothing happened, the drug was still in my system and I was weak as a new born lamb. There was a sound from the other side of the room and I looked over, someone was unlocking the door, I watched as the door opened and the five vampire males walked in, all naked and all hard and ready. I tried to push myself closer to the wall but I couldn't move, the blonde vampire smiled and blew me a kiss. I cringed and tried to pull back again, there was no way in hell I was going to let them do this without a fight. As I pulled the chain again there was a sound of flesh hitting flesh I looked over at the vampire's and saw the fight had begun. Knowing I probably didn't have a lot of time I pulled against the chins with all my strength, they moved slightly but that was enough for me to try harder, if they moved once they would move again. I pulled and pulled until it felt like my arms would come out of their sockets. I heard a howl of pain and looked over at the vampire's only two where left the blonde and a well built brown haired vampire. Turning back to the chain I pulled again but this time they didn't move, I frowned and pulled again but nothing happened. Turning my head I looked over at the two males and panicked when I saw the blonde was winning. As I went to pull the chain again a loud bang was heard and a laugh echoed out. I turned and looked behind me to see the blonde standing over the other four vampires, his eyes then shot up and he looked at me.

"Your mine girly" he said with a smirk as he moved towards me. I froze my blood running cold in my veins. I tried to move closer to the wall again and he laughed. Turning my head I watched as he walked over to me. As he drew closer he wrapped one hand around himself and began to stroke, my eyes flicked from his face to his erection then back to his face. He smirked and when he was stood next to me he leaned in, dick still in hand and said "This will be going in you, with this, you will be mine"

I glared at him then froze as he knelt on the bed, he placed his hands on my ribs and slowly dragged them upwards, they wrapped almost painfully around my breasts and I hissed at him. He smirked at me and leaned in, he was going for my mouth but I moved my head so his lips connected with my cheek instead. Laughing again he fondled my breasts rubbing and rolling them in his big hands. I tried again to pull away from him but he released one of my breasts and slapped me across the mouth. My head flew to the side and darkness flashed across my vision, when it cleared I glared up at him and hissed and angry sound ripping up my throat. He smirked and said "You can fight all you want, you are mine" and with that he climbed up on the bed and settled himself over me, I cringed at the feeling of his skin against mine and I froze when I felt him brush against my thigh. I tried to close my legs but his hand was there pushing them back open and keeping them that way. I struggled as I felt one of his hands slid up my thigh and move closer to places I would rather he wouldn't. He smirked at me as his finger traced around my folds sliding along and around my clit. I tried again to pull away and he hissed "You have a choice I can make you ready for me like I am now or I can take you as you are"

"Get the hell off me!" I screamed

He laughed and said "Oh you will be screaming in a minute love, just you wait" his finger moved down and he slid it in to me. I struggled and he laughed as he pumped his finger in and out of me. Soon he pulled his finger from me and settled himself in between my thighs, I felt him brush up against me and I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see his face as he raped me. I didn't want to see the satisfaction as he took me. He moved his hips and slowly began to push himself in to me, I cried out in pain and he nuzzled my cheek. I pulled my head away from him. I wished I could hold my hands over my ears because all I could hear was the satisfied grunts of pleasure as he pushed his way inside me. He leaned down and took my mouth in a hard kiss but just as he tried to deepen it I felt his body being lifted then thrown away from me. As he slipped out of me I cried in pain, I opened my eyes and looked around the room. The blonde was stood in one corner fangs extended and a maddening look in his eyes, in the other corner was Itachi, as naked as me and the blonde. I briefly wondered how the hell he had gotten in the room but shrugged it off when he spoke "She is spoken for" he hissed at the blonde

"I was in her Uchiha, she is mine now" snarled the blonde

"It only counts if you had intercourse, you where barely near her" hissed Itachi.

"I'll take you down Uchiha then I will fuck her until she can't move, she will be my mate"

"Over my dead body" hissed Itachi.

"That can be arranged" the blonde rushed at Itachi who met him in the middle of the room.

I turned away from them as they fought and began pulling at the chains again. The drugs had started to wear off and my strength was slowly returning. I pulled and pulled but still the chains stayed where they were. I heard a crash from the vampires behind me and turned my head to see Itachi pinning the other vampire up against the wall, I could see his eyes from the way he was standing and they where blood red.

"Sharingan" I muttered knowing Itachi was probably subjecting the other vampire to a whole lot of mental pain. I smiled at the thought. After a few minutes Itachi let the other vampire go, the blonde slid down the wall and landed in a heap on the floor, he didn't move again. I flicked my eyes back to Itachi who still had his back to me.

"Itachi help!" I said

"I...I can't" he said softly

"What?" I asked as I pulled the chains.

"It's Samhain, and I didn't mate" he turned blood red eyes to me and I gasped.

"Oh shit" I muttered as he started to walk towards me.

"Itachi don't. Just stay over there" I said

"I can't" he replied his voice had gone deep and seductive.

"You really don't want me, you hate me remember?" I said as I tried to pull at the chains again.

"I don't care" he said, he stopped at the side of the bed his red eyes scanning over my body. I pulled at the chains again and he spoke "Don't"

"What?" I asked

"If you want me to stay away from you stop moving, stop acting like prey" he said as he took a step back from me.

I froze in place and watched him; he took two more steps away from me and then looked at me. He shook his head and smirked slightly

"What?" I asked

"You look amazing laying there" he answered

"Just keep in mind this, is not by choice" I snapped

"Even so..." he stepped forward again and I froze again

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I want to try something" he said

"What?" I asked

"Just trust me" he said as he stopped next to the bed, he leaned down so his face was right above mine and said "When you get out of here, don't hit me" then he pressed his lips to mine. I froze under him and he pulled back slowly, he looked in to my eyes and said "You won't even kiss me back, don't forget I saved you" he smirked as he said it.

"The thing is, you don't actually want to kiss me, and it's the magic of tonight" I said carefully

"Perhaps, perhaps not" he leaned down again but this time he put his face to my neck, I jumped when his fangs scraped over the skin there.

"Itachi..." as if pulled by my voice he spoke softly in to my ear "Don't let this be rape, accept me"

"Don't..." I said as his lips touched my neck again. I tried to turn my head towards him but he took that moment to bite down on my neck. I gasped as I felt his fang enter my throat then I groaned in pleasure as he slowly drew blood from me.

He seemed to take my groan as some kind of acceptance as he slowly moved so he was knelt on the bed and then he placed his hands on my chest right below my breasts. He slid his smooth hands up to cup me slightly and I gasped again, he took his fangs from my throat and spoke in to my ear "Will you accept me?"

I groaned again as he slowly teased my breasts and pulled at my hardening nipples. I felt him move again and I opened my eyes to watch him, I wasn't even aware until that moment I had closed my eyes. His face was level with my chest and I strained against the chains, but this time not to get away but to move closer to him. He flicked his eyes up smirk on his face and said "I won't touch you until you say you accept me"

I growled in annoyance and hissed "You know I do"

"No, I want you to say it; I want to hear the words coming from your lips"

"I accept you!" I near shouted.

He smiled again and slowly lowered his head to my right breast, I moaned when his lips closed around my nipple and his tongue teased it. His hand tightened around my other breast and began to softly rub and tease it. I moaned loudly as he carried on sucking and licking and nipping my breast soon though he moved back and cold air touched my chest. I looked up at him and he said "don't give me that look, I am nowhere near finished" and he smirked. I pulled at my wrists and asked "Can you at least take these off?"

He flicked his eyes up to the chains and smirked "No, I rather like them" he said.

"Itachi..." I said warning in my voice.

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking down at me.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes" I said slightly confused "Yes I do"

"Then the chains stay" he said with a smug smirk.

I glared up at him but soon stopped when he began to move down my body. I shuddered as his hair dragged over my skin and I moaned when his hands spread my legs open. I looked down at him as he kissed and bit the inside of my thigh his mouth moving closer and closer to the most intimate parts of me. I looked down at him as his dark eyes flicked up then he quickly pressed his mouth to me and slipped his tongue in to me. I moaned long and hard and tried to move my hips closer to his sinful mouth. He pressed down on my hips keeping them pinned to the bed and him firmly in charge. I growled in frustration as he moved his mouth from me the moaned again when he licked up and in to me. My eyes met his again and I was surprised to see he had his Sharingan activated. I looked in to his blood red eyes and didn't fear it; I knew he wouldn't use it on me. As if he had been waiting for that he removed his mouth and slid back up my body, I felt him move so he was between my legs and he spoke "He hurt you before"

I nodded once and he leaned down, he kissed my lips and then my cheek. He rested his face against my shoulder and said "It will hurt, but not for long, I promise" I nodded and kissed the side of his head. He moved his hips slightly and I could feel his length pushing at me, I moved my legs so they were bent and at his sides and then he quickly slammed in to me. I let out a gasp of pain to which he kissed my cheek and said "I'm sorry, it's better for me to do it quick" I nodded and held him against me. He continued to kiss my face and wait until I was ready for him to move. I rolled my hips experimentally and found I had no pain, just to check I done it again and Itachi growled in to my ear. I smirked and done it again, he grabbed my hip and pushed me down on to the bed, he looked in to my eyes and said "You will pay for that" I just smiled and kissed the side of his mouth. As if to prove his point he pulled all the way out of me and I gasped at the friction and the utter loss of his body. He smirked down at me and before I could voice my displeasure he slammed back in to me. I moaned and threw my head back on the bed. I reached up and dug my nails in to his back while he moved in and out of me with strong hard strokes. I clung to him moving in time to his thrusts and I could feel the coil in my belly tightening, almost as if he knew Itachi shifted his hips slightly and slammed in to me at a different angle. I moaned his name and he moved quicker, I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him closer to me. He leaned in to me and kissed me swallowing my moans as he did, the coil was getting tighter and I knew it was snap at any minute. I pulled away from his mouth and tried to tell him

"Itachi..."

"I know" he ground out, I felt his rhythm begin to change and I knew he was close to.

I moaned out his name again as he hit a certain spot inside of me, I dug my nails deeper in to his back breaking the skin as I did. With one final thrust of his hips the coil snapped and the orgasm flowed through me and out of me, I felt Itachi go stiff then he grunted his own release. He stayed above me for a few seconds then slowly pulled out of me; he then turned and lay on the left side of the bed facing me. I looked over at him and waited for him to say or do something. He looked at me and smirked, then he leaned up and undone the chains around my wrists, I brought my hands down and rubbed the aching skin. When I looked down at my wrists I was surprised to see cuts from when I had struggled against the chains, I noticed Itachi move out of the corner of my eye and watched as he reached out and took my wrists in his hands. Slowly he brought them up to his mouth and licked the blood off. Once he was sure he had gotten it all he used my arms to pull me close to him. I ended up with my front pressed up against his side. He let go of my wrists and I wrapped one arm over his chest. I lay my head down and began to doze, it had been one hell of a night and if Itachi hadn't of came in when he did... that thought stopped me, I looked up at Itachi and asked"Not that I am complaining but how did you get in here?"

He looked down at me with lazy black eyes and said "Your father let me in"

"What?" I asked leaning up so I could look down at him.

"I wouldn't mate with any of the females no matter how hard they tried to push me. I got out of the room I was in and knew I needed to find you. Your father saw me in the hall and tried to throw me back in the other room. I told him I was coming in here weather he wanted me to or not" he shrugged "I think he knew he wouldn't win"

I lay there half leaning on him wondering why he hadn't picked one of the other females, there would have been enough in there for him to pick from. I felt his hand on my face and I looked down at him as if he had read my mind he spoke "I couldn't even think about it, I knew you were in here and I knew if the blonde won he would hurt you. I knew even in the state I was in I had to get to you"

I smiled down at him and leaned in to kiss his lips softly. "Well you got here, luckily for me" I said

"Not soon enough" he said

"You got in here before he could mate with me, you stopped him..." I froze then and looked down at him; he frowned and asked "What?"

"We are mated" I said

His eyes lightened in understanding and he smirked "I did ask you if you accepted me"

I nodded once and carried on thinking about it. I looked down at him again and asked "Did you plan to mate with me?"

"No, not to begin with" he answered

"Not to begin with?" I asked amused.

"No, after that first conversation in your room I realised how much you had grown, and then when I saw you take on the blonde in the dining room, then I knew I wanted you and only you" he said

I reached out and touched his cheek, smiling I asked "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was going to in the garden that night, I had every intention of telling you I wanted you, then spending the rest of that night making you mine, but your mother called for you..."

"It wasn't my mother" I interrupted.

"It wasn't?" he asked

"No, it was my father and yours. They chained me to a chair, they told me if I wasn't going to be submissive they would make me, they didn't let me feed and they kept me in that room for three days" I looked down at him and his eyes where Sharingan red, he was pissed.

"You haven't fed for three days?" he asked his voice low and careful.

"No, but I will" I said

"Yes you will, right now" he said as he sat up and pulled me on to his knee. I threw my hands out and grabbed his shoulders to steady myself. I looked in to his eyes and said "I won't feed off you"

"I fed off you" he reasoned.

I reached up and touched my neck, I had actually forgotten about that. I smirked down at him and said "I will feed later. Right now I just want to get the hell out of this room"

He looked at me for a moment and then nodded, he stood up and helped me off the bed, his eyes lighting up in amusement and pride when my legs gave out from under me. I gripped his arm and attempted to stand back up but in the end he picked me up and carried me to the door. When we reached the door he knocked once loudly and waited. Slowly the door opened and my mother was stood in front of us. I saw her beam up at me in Itachi's arms and she stepped backwards to let us out. Itachi stepped out of the room and kicked the door closed behind him. I turned the front of my body more in to his when I realised our fathers where walking over to us. Fugaku and my father stopped in front of us, the both looked from me to Itachi and asked "What happened?"

"I stopped her from being raped while she was chained to a bed and drugged" snarled Itachi obviously disgusted with our parents.

"It is the way this is done Itachi, you know this" said his father.

"Is she not mated?" asked mine.

I glared at him and wished I had the strength to smack him through a wall. Itachi held me closer and said "She is mated"

"To whom?" Asked my father obviously he was just plain stupid.

"To me" said Itachi

My father stared back in obvious shock while my mother grinned like a Cheshire cat behind us. My father snapped out of his shock and said "But you two don't even like each other!"

Itachi smiled down at me and I grinned back up at him. He met my father's eyes again and said "We worked through our differences" he then looked at his father and said "Excuse us" then he began walking away from our parents.

I cuddled in to him and asked "Where are we going?"

He smirked and said "To my room, I haven't finished with you yet"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Of Vampires and Love

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters: Cassandra Blake/ Itachi Uchiha

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: romance/ drama

Word Count:3262

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

(Warning: another lemon)

Chapter 6

I laughed as Itachi dropped me on his bed. I looked up his body as he stood over me and knelt on the bed. I ran my hands up his chest and tangled my hands in his hair. He wrapped his arms around my back and held me close to him; I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled down at me and then slowly he pushed me back on to the bed, when I was laying on my back he moved so he was hovering over me. His strong arms where either side of my head, his hips pressed mine in to the bed and his eyes held me motionless. He just stayed there looking down at me and I asked "What?"

"I agree with my mother" he said.

I raised an eyebrow in question and he answered "You have grown in to a beautiful woman"

I blushed and turned my face so he couldn't see. I heard him chuckle and he turned my face back to him. He leaned down and kissed my nose and said "You blush at that comment but don't bat an eye lid that I have had you under me moaning in pleasure"

I shrugged and he smirked. I quickly put an end to that when I rolled my hips up and pressed them in to his. His breath came out in a hiss and he put his head on my shoulder. He groaned when I ran my nails down his back and he spoke in to my shoulder "For someone who was a virgin not even an hour ago you sure know how to seduce me"

"Just because I was virgin doesn't mean I am not a quick learner" I replied as I nibbled up his neck. He groaned again and said "I was actually going to let you sleep but now..." he moved so he was looking at me and I smirked "Now what?" I asked

"Now I will make you pay for teasing me"

"It's not teasing if I give in to you" I said.

"Yes, it is" he replied then he kissed me, I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, he began to run his hand up and down my body but stopped suddenly when someone knocked on the door. He groaned and leaned his head against my shoulder I smirked and pushed him. "Go and answer it then" I said

"I am not answering the door naked and with an erection" he said plainly

I giggled and pushed him off me. I grabbed the throw off the end of the bed and wrapped it around myself. I heard Itachi slide under the covers and when I was sure he was covered I opened the door. I smiled when I saw Sasuke standing awkwardly at the door. Without thinking I threw myself at him and gave him a massive hug. He patted my back then said "As nice as it is to see you, your only wearing a throw cover" I laughed and pulled back from him "Itachi is in here" I said as I let him in to the room.

Itachi sat up in the bed and looked at Sasuke

"Sasuke" he said in way of greeting

"Itachi... Mother rang me, she told me what happened with Cassie" he said as he looked over at me.

"I'm fine" I assured him.

He nodded but said "You nearly weren't, Mother said Itachi stopped you getting raped"

"He stopped it though Sasuke that is all that matters" I said as I moved past him and sat on the bed. Itachi reached out and ran one hand down my back. I shivered and then turned to glare at him. He smirked and then looked to Sasuke.

"I got in to the room just as the blonde who had won the fight was entering her" he said

"So it was a close call, Jesus Itachi you should have rang me and told me what was going on with her, I could have helped"

Itachi just shook his head and said "By the time I found out about everything it was too late, plus she was mine to save"

"She actually has a name and she doesn't like being spoken about like she needs someone to protect her" I said getting grumpy.

Itachi smirked and so did Sasuke, but just as quickly as the smirk came his face went solemn again. I sighed and reached out to Sasuke. He moved closer to me and let me take his hand "Even if you had of been here you couldn't have done anything only men of mating age where allowed in the room" I said

"I could have tried to stop it" he said

"I know, but it just would have ended in you being hurt"

"Cassie is right Sasuke" said Itachi.

The younger boy nodded then looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back but stopped when I felt Itachi's warm breath by my ear. I heard the small groan in his throat before he turned to Sasuke and said "Now little brother if you will excuse me, my mate needs punishing" he said smoothly.

"Itachi!" I squeaked in embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked then backed out of the door but not before saying one last thing "Don't keep her up all day Itachi, she is a right moody cow when she hasn't slept" then he left the room and shut the door.

I just stared after the younger Uchiha wondering if I could get away with murdering him. Moody cow indeed! I felt Itachi's lips against my back and all thought of the younger boy left my mind. I turned slightly and was please when Itachi pressed his lips to mine. His hand moved from behind me to where I was holding the throw to my chest. He tugged my hands away from it and slipped it from my body. I sighed and leaned back in to him. He slowly moved backwards and to the side so he could get me lying down on the bed. When I was lying down he pulled the covers from himself and moved so he was again leaning over me. I could feel that all the talking had made him soft again but I knew it wouldn't take long to get him ready again. I smirked and ran my hands down his chest and back up again I done it a few times and watched him as his breath hitched when my hands moved over him. I pulled one of my hands back up, gripped the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss while my other hand danced down his chest and stomach. I wrapped my hand around him and slowly began to stroke him, I felt him getting harder and harder in my hand. He pulled away from my mouth and groaned with his head tilted back. I smirked and let go of him. I brought both my hands up to touch his face and he smirked, I pulled him in for another kiss then whispered against his lips "That is teasing" I said as I pushed him off me and jumped from the bed. I walked across the room smirk still in place and made my way to his en suit bathroom. I wanted a shower. As I put my hand on the handle of the door I felt him come up behind me, her pressed his body in to my back and I could feel his erection pushing against my skin. He leaned down and nipped my neck he then moved his lips up and whispered in my ear "Come back to bed"

"No, I want a shower" I replied as I smiled and turned in his arms. I pecked his lips and then tried to pull away. He held on to me "Staying in bed with me will be much, much more fun" he said as he kissed my neck.

"I'm sure it would, but I still need a shower" I said as I slipped out of his arms.

He looked at me and asked "You are really going to make me wait while you shower?"

"Yep or..." I stopped and he just looked at me. "Or what?" he asked

"Or you could always come with me" I said as I turned my back on him and walked in to the bathroom.

I felt him walk in to the bath room behind me and I smiled. I walked over to the shower and switched it on as hot as it would go. I turned to Itachi while it warmed up and kissed him, he pulled my body flush against his and ground his hips against me. I gasped pulling back from the kiss and he smirked "I have the right mind to get you all sexually wound up and leave you here without me" he said.

"You wouldn't" I answered

"Your right, I wouldn't at least not until you and everyone else knows you are mine" he said as he picked me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned when his erection brushed against me. He stumbled towards the wall and I hissed at the sudden coldness of it on my back. He smirked at me and said "No waiting for that shower, I want you up against this wall right now"

I moaned in response and he smirked, he moved his lips to my collar bone and nipped, kissed and sucked his way across it. I tugged at his hair and he lifted his head to look at me. I leaned my forehead against his and said "Stop teasing" he nodded once and gripped my ass, he moved me so I was positioned over his length and said "No more teasing" then she slammed himself in to me. I threw my head back and groaned out his name, he began to move slowly at first and when I opened my mouth to tell him he was going to slow he suddenly slid out of me then slammed back in to me full force, with every thrust my back banged against the wall and the sound resonated through the whole room. Once again I felt that tight coil inside me and I knew it wouldn't take much to push me over the edge, Itachi used his hold on me to lift me up and that changed the angle of his thrusts. I moaned his names loudly as he brushed over that tight knot of nerves. He groaned and slammed in to me harder and faster, I locked my ankles behind his back and pulled him closer. He moved his head so his mouth was by my ear and he said "Look, watch me taking you, watch me make you mine"

I looked down and moaned when I watched him pump in and out of me. I met his eyes again and he smirked "Every night and every day even if I have to wake you I will make you mine in this most basic way. And you will beg for it" he whispered in my ear again. I groaned again and breathed out his name "Itachi..."

He nuzzled my cheek his thrusts become harder and faster again. "Yes, it will only ever be my name that falls from your lips" he leaned down and nipped my neck again. I pulled him closer using my legs and wrapped my arms around his neck. He slammed in to me a few more times until finally that coil snapped and I threw my head back with a cry of his name. He grunted and bit in to my shoulder as he came. We stayed like that for a few minute catching our breath. Once I was sure I could speak I said "You're a possessive bastard aren't you"

He chuckled and kissed my neck "I just want you to know I won't leave you"

"I know you won't" I said.

He lowered me to my feet and spoke again "We should get married"

"What?" I asked with a smirk "We are already mated; it's as good as married"

"I want you to have something that shows everyone you are mine" he said

I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips and said "Maybe, let's get used to being together in this way first"

He nodded once then he picked me up. I eeped a girly sound and then smiled as he stepped in to the shower. He let me slide down the front of his body and I was shocked to find him hard and ready to go again. I looked up at him eye brow raised and he just smirked and kissed my nose. I pushed him away with a laugh and grabbed the soap. If he thought he was getting any of me he could think again, I was tired and felt dirty. I washed the front of my body but soon found the soap taken off me by Itachi, I looked over my shoulder at him and he said "I'll wash your back"

I nodded and let him run the soap over my skin, I relaxed bit by bit and leaned in to his hands, and he chuckled quietly and said "You can't fall asleep here"

"Watch me" I countered

He snorted and picked me up again, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as he shut off the shower and stepped out of it, he walked back in to the bed room with me in his arms. He put me on the bed and threw the covers over me, I was kind of shocked by that due to the fact he was still hard and no doubt he would have been quite happy to start all over again. He smirked down at me, ducked his head and kissed me on the cheek "Your tired, I can wait" he said

I smiled and slipped further under the covers, I turned on my side and sighed. I could smell Itachi on the pillows. I cuddled in to the bed with the thought that this was the first time in three days I had been in a bed (not including the one I was almost raped in and also not counting before I got in the shower as well yeah) I turned over and watched him as he pulled some under wear on and then climbed in to bed. I raised an eyebrow and he said "So I don't get tempted to wake you up and take you"

I laughed and said "When I fall asleep I doubt you could wake me up"

He moved across the bed and pulled me in to his arms; he nipped at my neck and said "I am sure I could find a way to wake you up"

"Down boy!" I said as I smacked him on the head.

He laughed and pulled me closer to him; I rested my head on his chest and sighed. I let my body relax and I slowly started to drift off to sleep.

I woke up slightly when I heard knocking on the door. I opened my eyes and watched Itachi walk across the room and to the door; He opened it slightly and said "Sasuke?"

"I need to speak to you" said the younger Uchiha as he walked in to the room.

I pushed myself up in to a sitting position, making sure to keep the bed clothes to my chest and asked "What's wrong Sasuke?"

He looked worriedly from me to Itachi and said "It's the blonde vampire, Ethan, he is challenging Itachi's claim to you" he watched Itachi's face as he said it but he had said it to me.

I flicked my eyes up and watched Itachi. He was angry his Sharingan had activated and he was stalking around the room. He stopped then and said "He has no legitimate claim over her"

"He said he was making his claim to her and you stopped him and that because you where not supposed to be in there you can't have any rights in claiming Cassie as your mate"

"But there is another side to this as well" I said as I moved further down the bed, I took Itachi's hand and made him stand still. I looked up at Sasuke and said "There is a rule that if the female finds a male she is willing to accept any previous claim to her will be void"

Itachi looked at me shocked and I muttered "I can read you know"

He smirked and sat down on the bed. He looked up at Sasuke and asked "When is he making this known?"

"Tonight and from what I heard Cassie's dad is helping him"

"He is what?" I near shouted

I jumped up off the bed and Sasuke turned his back. I grabbed a pair of Itachi's sweat pants and a black t-shirt and stormed over to the door. Itachi grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him

"Perhaps you should calm down first" he suggested.

"No I will not calm down. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Cassie!" hissed Itachi, I stopped and looked at him he spoke again "I could quite happily kill your father for this but we must keep our head, we will deal with it tonight"

I looked in his eyes and saw he was worried about this that he knew there would be a fight for us to stay together, but I could also see determination. I nodded to him and he pulled me in to his arms. Sasuke cleared his throat and said "I'll leave you both alone" then he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Itachi ran his hand through my hair and laid his head on top of mine. I pulled away from him and asked "Ok history buff; tell me what can he do?"

He smirked and spoke "He can demand I fight him for you again, he could just lay down his claim by taking you right there" I shivered in repulsion and he said "Which won't happen because he will have to get past me first" he sighed and said "There are many ways it could happen but I think the most likely one will be the rematch, which means..."

"No one is chaining me to a bed again" I snapped.

"He might demand it"

"I don't care" I said.

I pulled away from him and he leaned against a wall he watched me walk across the room and said "I wouldn't mind you being chained up again"

I glared at his smirking form and muttered "Pervert"

He smirked and I sighed, I turned my back to him and thought about it. If the blonde challenged Itachi again then I was going to be stuck chained up while Itachi fought to keep me safe...again. I felt him move up behind me and touch my arms, I leaned back in to him and he spoke "I will fight him and I will win, no one is taking you from me"

I turned in his arms and nodded once. I didn't like this, I didn't like the fact my father was trying to take me away from Itachi. And I didn't like the face Itachi might have to fight in order to keep me with him. I rubbed my head on his chest and kissed under his chin.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Of Vampires and Love

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters: Cassandra Blake/ Itachi Uchiha

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: romance/ drama

Word Count:1739

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

I am so very sorry for long time between updates i have just had so much on atm i am up the wall with everything at the moment . i hope you enjoy the new chapter and i will try and update sooner :) please read and review.

Thanks

Jus-Chan

Chapter 7

I woke up the next night with the head ache from hell. I opened my eyes and found i had buried myself in to Itachi's arms during the night. I moved back out of his arms and leaned up on left arm, he was still asleep his hair now untied was covering his cheek and most of the pillow behind it. I reached out and pushed the hair off his face then pushed myself up fully in the bed. Once sat up i pushed my hair out my face and sighed. Tonight was going to be hell on both Itachi and myself but i knew we could deal with anything my father threw at us. After all Itachi was considered to be the most powerful vampire from our generation and i was always known for being a sneeky bitch when needed. I looked over at the clock and saw it was a little after 8pm. I threw the covers off myself and got out of the bed, i grabbed some of Itachi's sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked over to the door. As i went to open it Itachi's voice came from behind me "Don't go anywhere on your own Cassie" I turned to face him and said "I can't hide behind you, plus Sasuke is down the hall" He sat up and looked ta me "For tonight Cassie you will be hiding behind me, i don't want anything happening to you" I sighed and walked away from the door and back to the bed. I climbe don it andkissed him, when i pulled back i looked him in the eyes and said "I am NOT hiding behind anyone, i can look after myself" then i got off the bed went back to the door and walked out the room.

I closed the bedroom door behind me and was instantly meet by Sasuke. he nodded at me and we began walking towards my room. as we walked i noticed Sasuke sneeking looks at me and i asked "What?"  
"How are you Cassie?"

"Fine" i replied

"You're not fine"

"You're right i am pissed off, i don't understand why my father is doing this and quite honestly i could kill him myself"

Before he could answer i was knocked off my feet, i hit the floor with a weight landing on top of me. I was about to knock the person off me until i heard Sakura's voice "I have been so worried about you!" she shouted right down my ear.  
"Get off!" i snapped as i shoved her "You weigh a ton!"  
"Cheeky cow" she replied as she got off me . We both stood up and she smiled at me.

"You should have called me" she said

"Yeah, well i was busy"  
"Yeah i heard" she said with a smirk. I turned to Sasuke and smacked him across the head. "Don't be rining people about all this" i growled.

He just smirked and turned to Sakura "I didn't think you where coming tonight" he said

"It just took a bit of time sneeking in" she replied. i looked at her shocked it was the first time she had ever spoken to Sasuke with out stuttering like a fool.

"And on that note i am going to my room" i said finally snapping out of it.

"not alone you're not" said Sakura as she followed me.

"Everyone has issues with me being on my own today, the next person who says i can't go somewhere on my own i am going to throw out the window"

"Not me, you looove me" she said as she threw her arm over my shoulder, "If i didn't i think i would have killed you by now" i replied.

She just grinned at me and we walked to my room with her still all over my personal space. Once we got in the room she slammed the door shut, locked it and said "Right what the hell is all this about you and Itachi being mated? you guys can't stand each other"

"We worked through our differences" i said quoting Itachi

"Yeah i bet you did" she smirked.

"Shove off bitch, plus whats going on with you and Sasuke? you can't normally talk to him without falling over your self" i asked as i walked to my wardrobe.

"Seriously i have no idea, he rang me last night and told me what had happened and we just chatted a while" she shrugged "No big deal"

"Yeah no big deal" i replied sarcastically. I grabbed a t-shirt, jeans and doc martins from my ward robe and began to get dressed. Once clothed i grabbed a brush and began to try and deal with the mess that was my hair. combing through it i quickly put it up in a bobble and stepped away from the mirror. Nodding once to myself i walked back to my bed where Sakura was lounging and sat down next to her. She sighed and looked at me "Tonights really going to test this thing with Itachi" she said

"I know, but i trust him and you and Sasuke, between the four of us i am sure we can work it out" she looked at me and said " we arnt going to be able to do anything tonight if you don't feed"

"Aw hell i forgot about that" she just looked at me like i was an idiot and i smirked "I was pre occupied"

"Yeah i would be if i had an Uchiha in my bed to" she said standing up "Technically i was in his bed" i corrected. She rolled her eyes at me then walked to the phone by my bed, she went to pick it up then looked at me to see if i wanted her to, i nodded and she picked the phone up and rang down to the kitchen i watched her as she spoke "May, Cassie needs you up here" she waited a few minutes then said "Yes now" then she put the phone down. I shook my head at her impaitence and patted the bed next to me. She sat back down. We both stayed silent until there was a knock on the door Sakura stood up and placed her hands on the door, i watched her hands glow green then she looked at me and nodded "It's May, the only other person in the hall is Sasuke" i nodded to her and she opened the door. May walked in and moved towards me, I watched her fiddle with her sleeves as she drew closer. When she was within arms reach i held my hand out to her, she took it and moved closer to me. Then suddenly her hand whipped out. I just caught the flash of silver from the needle and i smacked her hand away. Before she could recover i was on my feet, hand around her throat, fangs out and hissing at her.

"Bad idea May" i snarled then went straight for her throat. My fangs slid in to the skin of her neck and i fed. Once done i pulled away from her then trew her towards the door. only she didnt stop her body went through the door and in to the hall way. Through the hole i saw Sasuke jump out of the way of her body then he looked up at me. Sakura was stood next to me her eyes emerald with rage.

"What the hell happened?" asked Sasuke as he walked through the hole in the door.

"May tried to drug Cassie, Cassie stopped her, fed and then lost her temper" said Sakura

Sasuke looked at me and i knew he was shocked. i had never lost my temper even during some of the worst fights with Itachi. I could feel my fangs on my lower lip and feel the rage burning through me. I heard another noise by the door and looked over, Itachi was stood watching the three of us. He walked in to the room and towards me, once he was close enough he grabbed me and hugged me. my arms went around him then up his back so i was holding on to his shoulders. "They will not win" he said.

"Oh i know" i said as i pulled away. Sasuke and Sakura walked over to us both and Sasuke asked "What do we do?"

Itachi turned to look at him but he kept hold of me while he did. He looked Sasuke in the eyes and said "Kill anyone who tries to go near Cassie"

"Not that much of a plan" i said

"I pre fair to improvise" he replied with a smirk.

"Great" i said as i pulled away from him. Suddenly my fathers voice pushed through my head like a fire "Get down here Cassie" the force of the command nearly knocked me on my ass but Sasuke grabbed me before i fell.

"What the hell?" Muttered Sakura

"Forgot how much that hurt" i muttered rubbing my head.

"I take it he is getting impaitent?" asked Itachi as he stepped closer to me.

"Oh yeah" i replied looking up.

"Well lets not keep him waiting" Itachi took my hand and we walked out of the room with Sakura and Sasuke behind us.


End file.
